Girls in Wonderland
by starsandsnowflakes
Summary: A twisted reality on the Asahina families story when six girls are thrown into it. What role do these girls play in the families past, present, and future? What changes? This is a collab between Maiko99 and starsandsnowflakes
1. Bios

**A/N: **yay! New story! It's Brothers Conflict and there's gotta be something rough up ahead so... let's roll!

* * *

_**Maiko99's OCs**_

* * *

**Momomiya Sayuri**

_**Age: **_14

_**Height: **_4' 7"

_**Looks: **_Sayuri has bright blue wavy hair. She has a childlike physique, except that her chest is large. Her eyes are bright blue. You can most of the time find her wearing cute dresses, that Miyu makes her wear all of the time. She mostly wears her bright green oversized bunny overcoat that has a hood and big bunny ears. Underneath she wears a white sundress that has ribbon stitching around her chest. She has green boots with pom poms attached like laces and wears pink knee socks.

_**Personality: **_Sayuri is generally soft spoken and doesn't speak much. Even so, she likes to smile and giggle. She also becomes bashful and cute whenever Miyu decides to dress her can also be very affectionate, though only towards people she likes a lot. Her voice is very soft and quiet, and everyone is surprised and usually blushes when they hear it. When she opens up, she is a sweet girl that doesn't understand much about the world of romance. Her friends describe her as a cute genius with a childish and innocent mind. She is also very smart, and skipped ahead a grade in school. She always carries around her bunny puppet Jun. She is known for her violin playing, and she is striving towards becoming a professional violinist someday. She is Miyu's childhood friend and they grew up very close.

_**Past: **_Sayuri grew up in England. Her parents, her mom was english while her dad was japanese, abandoned her at the age of four. She grew up in the streets, fending for herself everyday. When she was 8, she met Miyu who was also a child that lived in the street. She took an immediate liking to her and they would stick together all the time. When she was fourteen, Hinata Rintarou found her and Miyu on the streets and decided to take her home. They travelled with them for a while and also met Hoshimi.

_**Relationships with the family: **_Sayuri is very close with Miyu. She immediately takes in the family atmosphere in the family and calls everyone by (name)-nii or (name)-nee. She calls the twins and Wataru by their first names with no honorifics. She takes a liking to Masaomi, and treats him like the father she never had. She even calls him Masaomi nii-sama. She often makes the brothers blush, and plays with Wataru and the twins sometimes since she likes to play with Jun. She likes playing with Rie since they are both quiet and they understand each other.

_Trivia_~

Her favourite colour is cyan

She likes lollipops, bunnies, violins, music, dancing, science, and parks.

She dislikes thunderstorms, dogs, carrots,sports, gym class, and bugs.

Her birthday is December 25th

* * *

**Hinatsu Miyu**

_**Age: **_16

_**Height: **_5'6"

_**Looks: **_Miyu has long ginger hair that she ties up into two twintails. Her eyes are a deep purple, and she has a relatively normal build for her age. Her usual outfit is a two piece outfit with a green striped top that has white puffy sleeves attached and navy blue ribbons around the end. She wears a white skirt that has one dark blue stripe and has black knee socks with white mary janes.

_**Personality: **_Miyu is a loud mouthed and sarcastic person. She can get very rowdy and often likes to tease everyone. Her friends would describe her as a bubbly, arrogant, sadistic, hardworking, and a bit of a troublemaker. She wants to become a fashion designer, and even sells some of her best designs to a local shop. To make sure her dresses look good, she becomes a bit of a sadist and forces Sayuri to wear them. She usually makes frilly dresses and cosplay outfits (Maid, neko, nurse, etc..) which makes Sayuri very embarrassed. She calls the cosplay ones her "greatest" designs. Even though she is like that, she protects her friends and gets pissed at anyone who is mean to them. She also makes sure that Sayuri never hears anything she is not supposed to. She can also be a little egoistic when it comes to her dresses.

_**Past: **_Her mother had her when she was sixteen and Miyu's mom died of the stress on her body. Her grandparents, hating her for killing their daughter, kicked her out when she was nine. She then met Sayuri, who had been living on the streets for four years, and sticked with her. Seven years later, Rintarou and Miwa found the two and decided to take them back to Japan. She was skeptical at first, but then decided it was for the best.

_**Relationships with the family: **_She is very close to Sayuri and treats her like a little sister. She calls everyone in the house by their first names and from Louis up with -san. She get's along with Megumi and makes Megumi some cosplay outfits. She teases her younger siblings a lot but always calls the twins cute.

_Trivia_~

Her favourite colour is purple

She likes fabric, teasing, pancakes, birds, arcades, and video games.

She dislikes people who take things for granted, math, sour things, and school.

Her birthday is July 8th

* * *

**Okumura Hoshimi**

_**Age: **_16

_**Height: **_5' 3.5"

_**Looks:**_ Hoshimi has heterochromia, so one of her eyes is red while the other is blue. She has black hair that goes a little past her shoulder, that she wears in two high pigtails. In her bangs, she also has one bright streak of cyan coloured hair. She wears a white sleeveless blouse with a blue tie and a black vest on top. She wears short black shorts and black combat boots.

_**Personality: **_Hoshimi is a very tough and crude type of girl. She sometimes comes off as rude, and has a foul mouth. She also isn't good at showing emotions, and she usually keeps her emotions hidden. She is the one that is very protective of her friends and will not be afraid to punch anyone in the face. Sometimes, Hoshimi can be caring and sweet, only if she wants to. Her friends describe her as a stoic, tough, and reliable is often the one that sees through fake acts and lies. Her dream is to become a manga artist, and she is very skilled in drawing.

_**Past: **_Hoshimi never knew who her parents were as she grew up in an orphanage in Hokkaido. Her life was very uneventful, and the only comfort she had was drawing manga. Then, when she was sixteen Rintarou, Miwa, Miyu, and Sayuri showed up and suddenly adopted her.

_**Relationships with the family: **_She feels more comfortable around Sayuri and Miyu more than anyone else. She doesn't say people's names to much, and usually refers to them as you. If she does call them by their names, it is by their first names. Lia tries to play with her, and Hoshimi sometimes lets her.

_Trivia_~

Her favourite color is dark blue

She likes drawing, art class, ramen, quiet places, and cats.

She dislikes history, sweets, and heights

Her birthday is September 4th

* * *

_**Starsandsnowflakes OCs**_

* * *

**Asahina Megumi**

_**Age: **_21

_**Height: **_5'3"

_**Looks: **_ Megumi has a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair. Her hair is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons, and go down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to her chin. Her attire consists of a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest, and also reveals a certain portion of her cleavage. Her skirt is white with black trimming and is rather frilled compared to her top, and goes down to her lower-thigh.

_**Personality: **_Asahina Megumi is a voice actor like Tsubaki and Azusa and she's also childhood friends with the triplets and the older Asahina brothers. She has a cheery personality, though can act mean when she wants to, this is proven when Megumi acts cheery towards her nephews and brother-in-law, and she's somewhat cruel to Ema since Megumi never seen Ema in her entire life but grows to love her overtime. During her free time, she likes to cosplay as various characters from animes, mangas, or video games and some of them are her characters that she voices.

_**Past: **_Megumi doesn't like to talk about her past because she says that her childhood was really crappy. Her mother had always put her faith in her oldest daughter wherever she goes but, Megumi always messes up badly. Although one day, Megumi messed up terribly which caused a terrible accident to happened and when Megumi and her mother walked home together, Megumi's mother called Megumi "worthless and pathetic" which indicates that Megumi's mother hates her. When Megumi and her mother got home, Megumi's mother starts putting faith on Megumi's younger sister. After Megumi entered high school, Megumi was fed up with her mother idolizing her younger sister and moved out. Megumi also says that her mother calls her disgusting, worthless, pathetic, stupid, filthy, and other harsh things while she says nicer things to her younger sister. Megumi says that her mother is a very cruel person who treats her oldest daughter like crap while she treats her youngest like a princess and when its mixed together, it becomes a cruel and harsh childhood and reality. She met the older Asahina brothers at a party and became friends with them, often spending the night at their house to get away from her horrible mother. To this day, Megumi and her mother are still not on good terms with each other and they barely talk to each other.

_**Relationships with the family: **_Megumi is actually married to Tsubaki after she graduated high school. Megumi also treats Rie and Lia like a mother which causes the twins to love her. A running gag is that Tsubaki shows his brothers pictures of Megumi cosplaying which causes her to snatch the pictures, even when she's at faraway places, Megumi always goes to wherever Tsubaki's at and yells at her husband in embarrassment.

_Trivia_~

Before Megumi married Tsubaki, her last name was Furukawa.

Her favourite colors are black and white

She hates stalkers and when people call her names that her mom used to call her

Despite her appearance, Megumi often gets mistaken for a high school student even though she's an adult.

Megumi's birthday is on May 17th

* * *

**Ishihara Rie and Lia **

_**Age:**_ 10

_**Height: **_4'0"

_**Looks: **_ Rie wears a blue overcoat with white puffballs, a pink handbag and ribbon, a white and blue hat to match with a pink rectangle in the center. Her legwear consists of white tights and shoes that match her dress in design. She has shoulder length brown hair and steel blue eyes. Lia wears a pink and white overcoat instead of a blue and white one along with a matching hat and shoes. Her handbag is also blue to correspond with Rie's pink handbag. Another thing, is that Lias hair is longer than Rie's.

_**Personalities: **_Rie is a very quiet and possibly even shy in comparison, and doesn't say much. Rie sometimes seems upset or nervous by how Lia acts or what she does. But otherwise she lets Lia do as she pleases with her. Rie also seems to be a crybaby at various times and Lia comforts her. Lia is usually seen smiling or smirking and likes to touch or 'get playful' with Rie and could be considered the dominant of the two twins. She may also have an attitude or a short fuse. Lia's "stronger" than Rie and hardly cries but, she cries when something really terrible happens.

_**Past: **_Ishihara Rie and Lia are twins that Ema found sitting next to each other at the park but two have amnesia. When the twins meet Ema, they could only tell them what their first name is but not their last name and Ema decides to take them home so that they can regain their memory while living with them. Despite how it appears, Rie is the older sister. However, because of her shy personality, it is Lia who usually leads the way. This causes a lot of confusion when they say who's the oldest. There's another way to tell the twins apart, besides color, hair length, and expression is by direction. Most of Lias things are on the left while Rie's will be on the right. From the Asahina brothers, Ema's and Megumi's view however, Lia is on the right hand, while Rie is on the left, which also causes confusion. After regaining their memory, the twins say that their last name is Ishihara and they also remember that they had a family but their parents, and older sister died in a car crash one day when they were on their way to pick up Rie and Lia. This causes them to have a meltdown and to run away from the Sunrise Residence but, only to end up at Natsume's apartment and live with him for a while. After the others find Rie and Lia, they cry and say that they're sorry for running away and they end up living back at Sunrise Residence again and putting their past behind. They kept a picture of their family in their room but, the faces of their parents, and older sister are foreshadowed.

_**Relationships with the family: **_Rie and Lia are like Tsubaki and Azusa since Tsubaki and Azusa are identical twins like Rie and Lia. The twins also get along with Wataru since all three of them are still young. They look up to Megumi as a mother figure and like her a lot. Rie likes to play with Sayuri as they are both the same while Lia tries to get along with Hoshimi.

_Trivia_~

Rie's favorite color is blue and Lia's is pink

Their birthday is on September 2nd

They both hate when the other gets picked on and they try to protect each other


	2. Some Weird New Girls

**A/N: **well, first chapter. Honestly, there's some funny moments in this chapter! Anyways, since my story _A Simple __Beginning _is finished, I'll be more focused on this story and _My Perfect Quest_ so yay! And I have a question, by looking at the bios and reading them, which OC is your favorite? That's all! Thank you! (I gotta shut up so read this now before I start talking some more XD)

**DISCLAIMER! We do not own Brother's conflict or any of it's characters! Just our OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Some Weird New Girls**

* * *

At Sunrise Residence, some of the Asahina brothers are in the living room, doing their usual thing.

"There's nothing on TV," complained Yusuke as he flipped through all of the different channels.

"Then let's play together!" Wataru suggested to one of his older brothers.

"I'm too tired," replied Yusuke as he sighed and gave up on the TV, turning it off.

"More like you're too lazy." A woman came downstairs and smiled at Yusuke.

"Megumi-nee, you don't have to actually point that out," muttered Yusuke.

"But it's true." Megumi said as she walked towards the others.

"Morning everyone," she greeted with a cheerful smile.

"Morning Megumi-nee!" Wataru greeted Megumi happily.

"Morning to you too kid," said Megumi as she swooped Wataru into a big hug.

"Not gonna say good morning to me?!" Tsubaki pouted to Megumi.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you there," apologized Megumi as she let go of Wataru and laughed a little. "Morning Tsubaki!"

"That's better, but I didn't get a hug!" pouted Tsubaki more.

Megumi walked over to Tsubaki and hugged him from behind. "Is this better?" asked Megumi as she nuzzled her face into his backside.

"Better!" Tsubaki nodded and smiled.

"Everyone, it's time for breakfast!" called out Ukyo from the kitchen.

Everyone walked over to the kitchen and just when they were about to eat, Rintarou and Miwa came inside.

"Mother, Rintarou-san, what a surprise," said Masaomi a little shocked that they came home so suddenly.

"Well," Miwa said then moved out of the way and everyone saw three girls that were standing behind Rintarou and Miwa. "Rintarou and I found these two while we were traveling." Miwa pointed to the short girl with a large bunny coat on and a taller girl with deep purple eyes.

Rintarou continued, "And we found this one in Hokkaido." Rintarou pointed to the one with black pigtails. "They'll be living here from now on."

"Seriously!?" exclaimed Yusuke in shock.

"Yay! New sisters!" Wataru yelled out happily.

"Oh look at the time Rintarou! We have to go!" urged Miwa as she checked her watch and the two headed out in a rush.

As Ema came downstairs, she looked at Miwa and Rintarou rush off and she asked, "Was Papa and Miwa-san just here?"

"Yup, they came, dropped off three new sisters, and left," stated Tsubaki in one breath.

"It was fast." Megumi said as she yawned.

Ema looked over at the three girls who stood in the family's dining room. "Hello, it's nice to meet you all. I'm Hinata Ema," introduced Ema with a warm smile.

Megumi stood up and walked off before she said, "I'm Megumi."

"I'm Wataru!" cheerfully greeted Wataru as he came up to the girl that was holding a bunny. "I like your bunny!" he complimented.

"Oh? Thanks." The girl who's holding a bunny thanked Wataru quietly.

"Well, I'm Masaomi the eldest," introduced Masaomi after he finally regained his composure from his earlier shock.

"I'm Ukyo." Ukyo introduced himself.

"Yusuke," curtly introduced the red head.

"I'm Tsubaki and this is Azusa." Tsubaki introduced himself and then Azusa.

"There is still more of us, but they are either sleeping, don't live here, or at work," explained Azusa. He then continued, "Why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Momomiya Sayuri." The girl with the bunny in her hand introduced herself quietly."And this is Jun," she added as she held up her bunny. The brothers blushed a little at her cuteness.

"Don't you dare blush at others remember!" Megumi yelled from afar.

"It's scary how she does that," muttered Tsubaki as Sayuri tilted her head in confusement.

"Sorry about Megumi, she's married to Tsubaki." Azusa apologized for Megumi's outburst.

"It's no problem! I don't even think Sayuri understood that. Anyways, I'm Hinatsu Miyu, I hope to get along with everyone!" greeted Miyu with a big smile.

"And I'm Okumura Hoshimi." The girl with two colored eyes introduced herself.

"Well, just make yourself at home," said Masaomi with a gentle smile though, he felt that someones eyes were looking up at him.

"Is something wrong?" Sayuri asked Masaomi as she tilted her head.

"O-Oh, I guess it is just a little surprising that you three showed up," admitted Masaomi as he patted her head.

"Oh? How come?" Sayuri asked again quietly.

"Nothing you need to worry about Sayuri-chan," reassured Masaomi as he ruffled her hair.

"Anyways, I don't think these three have seen Megumi in cosplay yet." Tsubaki said as he smirked and took out pictures. "Megumi looks adorable in these."

"She does! These costumes are great!" agreed Miyu as she looked at the pictures with Tsubaki.

Suddenly, Megumi came running downstairs and she snatched the pictures out of Tsubaki's hands.

"D-Don't show them these pictures!" Megumi told him with her red face.

"Alright!" pouted Tsubaki at the loss of some pictures of Megumi.

"I still can't believe you still had some pictures left! I thought I took them all!" Megumi said as she walked to a corner and mumbled to herself.

"Is she okay?" asked Hoshimi skeptically with an eyebrow raised.

"She'll be fine." Azusa told Hoshimi. "This always happens."

Hoshimi sighed and took a seat at the table with her elbow resting on the table and her chin in her hand.

"Yusuke-kun, we should get going soon." Ema told Yusuke as she walked towards the door.

"Where're you going?" asked Miyu curiously.

"We have to get something but," Ema said then looked at Yusuke. "I think I'll just go by myself."

Ema briskly walked away, leaving the new siblings behind with her brothers.

As Ema was walking on the sidewalk somewhere, she looked at the park and saw two girls playing with each other.

"Rie-chan! You better catch me!" The girl with the pink coat yelled at the other one.

"Lia-chan! I will!" The other girl quietly yelled back at the pink coat girl. Then, the one with the pink coat bumped into Ema while she was running away, causing the little girl to stumble back.

"Are you okay?" Ema asked the little girl and her friend ran up to her and helped her friend stand up.

"I'm fine," replied the pink coated girl as she brushed the dirt off her clothes.

"You're not hurt are you, Lia-chan?" The girl with the blue coat asked.

"Nope!" reassured Lia with a grin.

"Good…" The girl sighed in relief.

"Sorry to ask, but are you two lost? Is your mommy or daddy around?" questioned Ema as she looked around and saw no one that could be the guardian of these two.

"Mommy or Daddy? We don't know who you're talking about. Right Rie-chan." Lia asked the girl next to her and she nodded.

"Then, where do you two live?" asked Ema worriedly.

"We can't remember where we live…" Rie quietly told Ema.

Ema's eyes widened as she looked at the two girls. She then quickly put a smile back on her face and suggested, "Then why don't you two come to my house?"

"Yeah! What do you think Rie-chan?!" Lia asked Rie and she nodded.

"Let's go!" Rie said as she started jumping up and down.

"Then follow me!" proclaimed Ema as she grabbed both of the girl's hands and led them to Sunshine Residence.

When the three got back, Wataru looked up and saw that Ema came back with two strange girls holding her hands.

"Welcome back Onee-chan! Did you bring some new friends over?" he asked curiously.

"Whoa! This house is huge!" Lia said as she let go of Ema's hand and started exploring.

"Lia-chan, wait for me." Rie also let go of Ema's hand and started following Lia.

"You two, don't run off on your own," lightly scolded Ema.

"Whoa! Who are these kids?!" Yusuke asked, most likely ran into Rie and Lia.

"Look Rie-chan! He looks cool!" Lia pointed at Yusuke and complimented.

"Oh, he has cool clothes too," added in Lia as she came up to Yusuke and started to tug on his clothing.

"Lia-chan, stop." Rie tried stopping Lia. "You could be bothering him."

"S-Sorry," apologized Lia meekly as she stopped pulling on his clothes.

"Pat pat." Rie rubbed Lia's head then tried doing the same to Yusuke but couldn't since she was so short.

Ukyo and Ema both came to where the three were, and Ukyo looked at the girls in confusement.

"I-I'm almost there...!" Rie said as she kept trying to reach for Yusuke's head to pat him.

"Who are they?" asked Ukyo as he looked at the two girls.

"I'm Lia and that's my sister Rie!" Lia introduced herself then Rie.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you both. I'm Ukyo," introduced Ukyo. He then walked over to Ema and asked what was going on. After Ema explained everything to him, he sighed.

"Gao… I didn't get to pat his head…" Rie said quietly while looking down.

Yusuke then chuckled lightly and got down on his knees so that Rie could pat his head. Rie smiled and then patted his head.

"Pat pat." She said as she kept smiling.

"Ukyo-san, we can't just leave them," whispered Ema to Ukyo as the twins played with Yusuke.

"Did you contact their parents?" Ukyo asked Ema and she shook her head.

"I searched up missing kids and various other things to find their guardians, but there was no luck," said Ema.

"I see," Ukyo said then looked at the twins. "Rie-san and Lia-san, do you wish to contact your parents and tell them where you're at?"

"Huh? We don't know anybody called parents," answered Rie.

"Don't listen to them Rie-chan! They're trying to trick us!" Lia said, trying to protect Rie. "I won't let you trick us!"

"Lia-san we're not trying to trick you." Ema told Lia. "We were wondering if you two wanted to call your parents."

"We don't know anybody called parents," repeated Rie.

"If we did, we'd be crying but, do you see us crying? Obviously not." Lia said then rolled her eyes.

Ukyo and Ema exchanged worried glances at each other. Ema then spoke calmly, "So, what do you girls plan on doing now?"

"I-I'm not sure… What do you think Lia-chan?' Rie shrugged then looked at Lia and asked her shyly and quietly.

"We'll just play like we always do!" answered Lia with a smile to her twin.

"Okay then." Rie smiled at Lia then nodded.

"What should we do about them?" asked Ema quietly to Ukyo as the two twins were laughing with each other.

"Do they have any other siblings other than each other?" Ukyo quietly asked Ema.

"I doubt it," answered Ema.

"Hey Rie-chan, look! There's a lovely teenager over there!" Lia pointed at Megumi who entered the house and ran over to her. "You look amazing! Are you in highschool?!" Lia asked Megumi excitedly.

"Um, I'm not; I'm 21, but may I ask who you are?" questioned Megumi.

"I'm Lia and that Rie!" Lia introduced herself then pointed at Rie who was still playing with Yusuke.

"Well, it's nice to meet you two, are you Wataru's friends?" asked Megumi a little confused as to why they were there.

"Who's he? I've never met him before." Lia asked Megumi as she tilted her heads. "By the way, who're you? Say your name and last name!" Lia asked then demanded Megumi to say her name.

"I'm Asahina Megumi, Lia-san." Megumi introduced herself then tilted her head. "By the way, what's your last name? If you're lost by any chance, we need to know your last name."

"We don't know…" replied Rie quietly as she came up to her twin sister.

Megumi's eyes widen then started thinking. As she was thinking, she saw Ukyo and Ema then ran towards them and said, "I think they have amnesia."

Ukyo's eyes widened but he quickly went back to normal and asked, "What do you suggest we do Megumi-san?"

"I say that we leave them here. If I'm right, if Lia-san and Rie-san have amnesia, they should remember what happened as they live with us." Megumi suggested then smiled. "I can raise them like their mother."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, but we should call everyone down first to talk about it," said Ukyo as he looked at the twins who went back to occupying themselves by talking to Yusuke.

"Okay then." Megumi nodded then looked at the twins. _I wonder why they have amnesia… What happened to them…? _Megumi thought to herself.

"Look Rie-chan! It's that stupid idol dumbs girls are talking about!" Lia said then pointed at Futo who walked in. "Don't trust idols like him! They're really dumb since they only look for attention."

"Okay, Lia-chan." Rie nodded, believing her sister's input.

Futo simply scoffed and headed to the couch as Ukyo called everyone else down.

"How many people live in this massive house?!" Lia asked as the rest of the Asahina brothers came down with Miyu, Sayuri and Hoshimi.

"16 people living here and then there are two more brothers who live by themselves," answered Megumi as everyone came and sat down on the large couch.

"Who are these two girls?" Kaname asked as he smirked at Rie and Lia.

"Don't even think about it you pervert," sneered Megumi as she took the two to come and sit down next to her.

"I won't let you hurt my sweet and loveable older sister like that you jerk!" Lia yelled at Kaname as she hugged Rie.

"They are just too cute!" squealed Miyu as she looked at the girls with sparkles in her eyes.

"Hold on," Ema said then looked at the twins. "Lia-san, you're the youngest?" She asked Lia as her eyes widen in shock.

"Yup! And my dear older sister is the best!" exclaimed Lia.

"I always thought it was the other way around since, you're more of a leader type then Rie-san is." Ema told Lia and she started getting confused. "I'm getting so confused…"

"Well, everyone has their own personality," commented Megumi and she turned around and suddenly her eyebrows rose as she looked at Masaomi who had Sayuri clinging onto his arm. "Mind explaining?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't so right now." Masaomi shook her head then looked at Sayuri. "Let's talk later."

"Alright, but you're telling me and don't you forget," stated Megumi.

"There's so many dudes here!" Lia yelled as she looked at the guys. "Maybe they all did something to Megumi-san already!"

"No! Not in a million years!" screeched Tsubaki.

"Is that seriously your natural hair color?" Lia asked Tsubaki as she pointed at his hair.

"Alright everyone! That's enough!" shouted Ukyo as he drew all of the attention to himself and the room became silent. "We wanted to inform you that Lia-chan and Rie-chan will be staying here."

"They are?!" Everyone, except Megumi, Ema, and the twins yelled at Ukyo.

"What!? How can you decide that so easily!" blurted out Subaru.

"Simple," Megumi said as she walked to everyone and said, "Rie and Lia have amnesia. If you ask them anything that's related to them, they won't remember anything."

"I don't see a problem with it," said Masaomi with a smile. Subaru then tried to rebuttal, "But-!" until he was cut off from a cold glare.

"Masaomi Nii-sama is always right," said Sayuri in her cute voice as she glared at Subaru with venom in her eyes.

"S-She looks scary…" Rie commented as she looked at Sayuri and tears started coming in her eyes. "I don't like scary people!" She screamed and started having a meltdown.

"WAH! Masaomi Nii-sama! Why is she crying!" cried out Sayuri as tears also came to her eyes. "I-I'm sorry! I just didn't want anyone to talk bad to you!" she choked out as she looked up at Masaomi with teary eyes.

"Rie-chan, are you okay?" Lia asked Rie as she hugged her older sister.

"I-I think so," sniffled Rie as she stopped her tears, "I was just scared for a minute but, she seems not scary anymore," she quietly added in.

"Okay then." Lia smiled at Rie then patted her head.

"You know, they remind me of Tsubaki and Azusa…" Megumi said then looked at Tsubaki and Azusa.

"When Tsubaki was a little kid, he use to cry a lot too!" revealed Kaname as he laughed lightly.

"Don't bring that up!" Tsubaki yelled at Kaname as he blushed in embarrassment.

"Oops, it just slipped my mouth," said Kaname with a smirk.

As Kaname and Tsubaki were arguing with each other, Lia walked up to Futo and said, "Dumb idols like you shouldn't be here at all!"

"I'm with you," agreed Hoshimi as she glared at Futo.

"Lia-chan, and Miss Lady, I agree too." Rie walked over to Lia and Hoshimi and she nodded in agreement.

"You just got burned idol boy," added Miyu as she snickered.

"Now they know how I feel…" Yusuke muttered to himself.

"Now that that's settled," said Megumi as she turned to Masaomi, "Mind explaining that now?" she asked as Sayuri sat in his lap humming.

"Sure." Masaomi nodded.

"Megumi! Can we kick this dumb idol out?!" Lia asked Megumi as she pointed at Futo, who looked like he was gonna explode any minute.

"Sadly, we can't throw him out, but I'm sure if you keep on doing what you're doing that he'll leave on his own soon enough," explained Megumi as she sent Lia off to bug Futo more as she turned back to Masaomi.

"I hope you get thrown out soon you dumb idol…" Lia looked at Futo and said.

"Those two are going to be a lively addition," commented Masaomi and Miyu came up to them and said, "I'm sure you're both wondering why Sayuri's clinging to Masaomi-san now aren't ya?"

"Yeah, do you know why Miyu-chan?" Megumi nodded then asked Miyu.

"Well, I can't say for sure but knowing Sayuri, she probably sees him as a father like figure. She is childish like that sometimes, but that's what makes her so adorable," explained Miyu.

"You're eyes, I don't like how they look…" Megumi commented and felt a shiver coming up her spine like Miyu's gonna do something to her.

"Say, Masaomi-san? Wanna see Sayuri looking super cute?" she asked as a devious smirk appeared on her face.

"I don't think you should do it Masaomi-kun… Those eyes look like the devil!" Megumi tried talking Masaomi out on seeing what Sayuri looks like in cosplay, possibly.

But Masaomi being the kind person he was, agreed a little skeptically and Miyu dragged Sayuri off. Ten minutes later, after hearing some banging from Miyu's bedroom, she showed up with Sayuri in a frilly pink maid dress with light pink bunny ears. Sayuri was blushing like crazy and Miyu stood there admiring her work.

"Wow, she does look cute." Megumi commented then walked off. "Well, I'm gonna head back to my room and read one of Tsubaki's mangas."

"Not so fast Megumi-san!" chimed Miyu. "I have one for you too!"

"There's no way I'm wearing that! I already have something that I was gonna wear tonight!" Megumi told Miyu then ran off before she could force her in Miyu's clothes.

Most of the other brothers were looking at Sayuri, some with blushes on their faces as she stood in the room shyly.

"Oh yeah." Tsubaki walked up to Rie and Lia while smirking and asked, "Wanna see what Megumi looks like in cosplay?"

Before he could even show the pictures, Megumi raced down the stairs at lightning speed, snatched the pictures from Tsubaki, and dashed off again.

"What was that about?" Lia asked as she watched Megumi run off. "What were you gonna show us?"

"Oh nothing," muttered Tsubaki sad that all the pictures he currently had on him were taken away.

"What's cosplay?" Rie quietly asked Tsubaki as she tilted her head.

"Like Sayuri-chan is showing us. It's when super cute girls dress as super cute characters," explained Tsubaki with a cheeky grin as he showed Rie and Lia the very embarrassed Sayuri.

"I wanna cosplay!" Lia yelled out.

"Same here." Rie yelled out quietly, but loud enough for Miyu to hear her.

"Oh, you do? Well then come on!" exclaimed Miyu deviously as she happily pulled the twins along with her. They came back in five minutes, and Miyu made them stand next to Sayuri.

"You guys like it? It's the bunny with the little chicks!" she announced. The twins were both wearing light yellow dresses that had fluffy skirts and pieces of silk hanging from their backs to their middle fingers. On their head, they had flat headbands that had feathers that covered the top of their head. "I know you do!" she added egoistically.

"They look moe!" Wataru complimented on Rie and Lia's outfit.

"I need to go now." Tsubaki said as he took a camera out.

"Masaomi Nii-sama, do I look cute?" asked Sayuri shyly as she blushed from the attention all three of them were getting.

"Yeah, you-" Masaomi was gonna say until he saw Tsubaki run off at lightspeed which made the room all quiet for a second.

"He's crazy," muttered Azusa as he sighed.

"Ugu! He didn't praise us!" Rie and Lia complained as they crossed their arms.

"I think all three of you look very cute," said Iori with a princely smile.

"Wafu! At least someone praised us!" Lia cheered as she bounced up and down.

"Gao… I wish other people did… But," Rie sighed then looked at Sayuri and hugged her. "In my opinion, Sayuri-chan looks amazingly adorable…" She complimented quietly.

Sayuri blushed and hugged the girl back, "T-Thank you, y-you look cute t-too," she complimented in her soft tone.

"I'm back!" Tsubaki came down with a happy face then pulled out two more pictures from his pocket. "I have something in my hand that everyone will like!" He said while smirking a little.`

"Oh joy," muttered Hoshimi sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"I wanna see!" Lia said as she ran towards Tsubaki. "What is it?!"

"Of course, it is pictures of my gorgeous wife!" he proclaimed.

"Ooh! Cute!" Lia looked at the pictures and complimented. "What is she wearing?" She asked Tsubaki.

"None other than cosplay," answered Tsubaki as all of the brothers sighed.

"Tsubaki!" A very loud scream came from faraway and then someone is now behind Tsubaki and that person smacked the back of his head and he dropped the pictures. "I'll take these." Megumi said then grabbed the pictures.

"Why are you so mean to me!" cried Tsubaki as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You always show these pictures of me cosplaying!" Megumi yelled at Tsubaki then sighed. "Whatever, just don't show them these again. Some of my cosplay is really embarrassing!"

"Whatever you say love," cooed Tsubaki as he pecked her cheek.

"I just now realized… You two are married?!" Lia asked as she watched the relationship between Megumi and Tsubaki. "I never knew that! When did this happen?!"

"Interesting…" whispered Rie.

"I don't think you two should watch this." Yusuke said as he turned the twins around and pushed them towards Sayuri. "Since those two are kissing now."

"Sayuri! Don't ruin your adorable mind!" screeched Miyu as she forced Sayuri around also.

"Ugu! Why can't we watch?!" Rie and Lia asked Yusuke while pouting.

"Tsubaki! Megumi! Cut it out!" shouted Subaru.

"They're not gonna stop you know." Azusa sighed and told Subaru. "Why don't you two do that in your room." Azusa suggested.

"Hmph, fine," murmured Tsubaki as he grabbed Megumi's hand and they walked off to their own room.

"Okay, those two are heading back to their room." Azusa turned around and told Miyu and Yusuke. "You can uncover their eyes now."

"They need to learn to be mindful of who's around them," sighed Ukyo.

"But, we've known them for a long time, especially Megumi-san." A woman appeared and said.

Everyone looked at the top of the stairs to see who had come in.

"Whoa! There's a really pretty woman Rie-chan!" Lia complimented then pointed at the woman.

"Oh? She is." Rie complimented then smiled at the woman.

"Yeah," agreed Sayuri as she looked at the woman in awe.

"When did you get back Hikaru?" Ukyo asked the woman which made the five new girls look at him in confusion.

Hoshimi scanned up and down Hikaru for a moment and then something clicked. "You're a guy," she said bluntly and the other four girl's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry I mistook you for a woman!" Lia apologized then bowed.

"I'm sorry too." Rie quietly apologized as well and bowed.

"Oh, it's fine. Everyone does, and I am dressed as a girl," stated Hikaru as he walked down the stairs.

"You've gotta be the first crossdresser I've seen!" Lia said then smiled. "You're sooo cool!"

"More like dumb," insulted Hoshimi.

"I wonder why he's crossdressing…" Rie quietly wondered then tilted her head. "Is it a hobby…?"

"Who knows?" whispered Sayuri.

"I'm getting tired." Wataru yawned then laid on the couch.

"I am too…" Lia rubbed her eyes then laid on the couch next to Wataru.

"Same here," added in Rie as she went to the couch also. She sat on the other side of Wataru rested her head on his shoulder.

"Oh god! That's adorable!" Miyu complimented as she blushed. She then took out her phone and started to snap pictures of the three.

"Do you always do that?" Futo asked Miyu in annoyance. "If you do, that's pretty stupid."

"I do for your information idol boy. And at least I'm not some fake idol that lives on the top of his enormous ego," spat out Miyu as she glared at Futo.

"You got burned, again." Hoshimi laughed at Futo. "Looks like mostly every girl in this house hates you."

"Shut up," muttered Futo unhappily.

"You wanna go there bitch!?" Hoshimi yelled at Futo.

"Hell yeah!" retorted Futo in return as they both glared at each other.

"Not in here," Miyu spoke up then looked at couch. "Three kids are sleeping."

"It's okay, I'll beat up this sissy boy anytime," sneered Hoshimi.

"Would you like to fight him with Lia-san?" Miyu asked Hoshimi.

"I could take him on by myself, but if Lia wants to, why not? the more the merrier," snickered Hoshimi.

"The poor idol..." Sayuri whispered to herself as she tightened her hug on Masaomi.

"S-Sayuri-chan, should we head off to bed now?" suggested Masaomi as he winced slightly from how tightly she was squeezing him.

"Okay but, I'm sleeping in the same room as you." Sayuri nodded then told him.

"Alright, goodnight everyone," sighed Masaomi as he looked down at the young girl.

"Where are we supposed to sleep?" Hoshimi asked. "I hope we don't have to share a room with guys, especially that stupid one." She said then pointed at Futo.

"We really didn't think about this did we?" said Masaomi.

"That sounds like an interesting idea." Miyu said then started smirking. "Let's do that!"

"What!?" exclaimed Hoshimi.

"Twins with Wataru, Sayuri with Masaomi, Megumi with Tsubaki, obviously... Hoshimi with Futo, lastly, yours truly with anyone." Miyu said with an evil smirk spread across her face.

"That would solve the problem! Thanks for the suggestion Miyu-san!" thanked Ema in her usual way.

"You're welcome." Miyu smiled at Ema then looked at Kaname. "I'll be sleeping in your room today, Kaname."

"What a pleasure," said Kaname with a smirk.

"Why do I get to sleep in the same room as him?!" Hoshimi asked Miyu furiously. "The twins and Megumi are lucky that they didn't get stuck with a dumb idiot..."

"I'm not any more pleased about it than you are," snarled Futo.

"Who knows, if you two get along, you can start dating each other." Miyu said with an evil laugh.

"As if!" shouted the two of them.

"See, you two are getting along already," Miyu pointed at their faces and said, "Look, the two of you are blushing already."

"Shut it!" snapped Hoshimi.

Miyu started laughing again as she and Kaname started walking off.

"We're going to take these three to bed," said Ukyo as he and Subaru picked up the twins and Wataru.

"Alright," Ema said then remembered Tsubaki and Megumi. "I wonder what happened to the two of them."

"They're probably in Tsubaki's room," answered Azusa.

"Doing what exactly?" Ema asked curiously.

"Let's leave it at that, shall we?" declared Ukyo.

"Huh? Okay then…" Ema nodded then walked off.

"No way am I sleeping in the same room as that thing," muttered Hoshimi indicating Futo.

"Same here." Futo nodded in agreement as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Since this lady is a dumb broad."

"Excuse me you poser?" growled Hoshimi.

"Why don't you guys stop arguing and do that kind of stuff in Futo's room and in bed." Miyu turned around and told the two. "It'll be a very long night so, do that while you two are in bed together."

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the floor," retorted Futo as he marched off to his room with an angry Hoshimi following.

"No, I'm a girl and girls are usually fragile. I suggest that _you_ sleep on the floor you bitch." Hoshimi argued with Futo again while frowning. "Besides, guys aren't fragile so, they and by they, I mean you, should be fine sleeping on the floor."

"Yeah right, an idol needs his beauty sleep," argued Futo.

"That's so not true. Only real people gets their beauty sleep, like me." Hoshimi shook her head, "And, pushy idols like you don't need it. Since you do fool around by playing games every single day." She said. "So, you don't need your beauty sleep!"

"Whatever!" scoffed Futo.

"I swear to god, why don't you just go die in a ditch?" Hoshimi suggested as she walked ahead of Futo. "I'm sure that places suits you better than anything else!"

"Fine! I get it! I'll sleep on the floor, but you better be grateful that I'm allowing you into my bed. Consider it a privilege," said Futo as the two disappeared from the sight of the rest of the siblings.

"Are those two even gonna be alright sleeping in the same room together?" Azusa wondered as he drew sweat just hearing their conversation.

"Who knows." Ema also drew sweat then sighed.

"Let's go to bed now," suggested Masaomi. "It has been a long day."

Ema nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah, you're right."


	3. Day at the Park

**A/N: **well, this chapter is short but there's some pretty amazing moments (especially the beginning) so, let's go now!

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything from Brothers Conflict! We just own our OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Day at the Park**

* * *

The next morning, Sunday, everyone was getting up and eating breakfast. But, after a certain pair of twins finished eating, they got up with a smirk on one of their faces.

"What's with the smirk?" asked Yusuke skeptically as he continued eating.

"Nothing to worry Yusuke nii-chan!" Lia told Yusuke and Rie patted his head. "Let's go Rie-chan!" Lia said as she ran off.

"Wait for me, Lia-chan!" Rie said as she ran after her younger sister.

"Lia must be plotting something," muttered Yusuke.

"What makes you say that Yusuke?" Megumi asked as she looked around and saw everyone but a certain person at the table.

"Her smirk, you could see it in the way she smirked," replied Yusuke.

"I hope whatever she's plotting will lead to my happiness." Hoshimi said as she smirked too. "Cause I think I know why."

Just as she said that, a really loud scream came from somewhere in the house.

"What was that!?" exclaimed Ema worriedly.

"We got the dumb idol!" Lia yelled out happily as she and Rie ran downstairs with a soaked Futo behind them.

"That was fun." Rie nodded in agreement as she ran towards the others.

"Oh joy!" cheered Hoshimi as she gave both of the twins a high five.

"Futo! Do you want me to help you change out of those wet clothes and into fresh new ones?" Megumi asked as she stood up and ran towards him.

"No, I'll do it myself," hissed Futo as he glared at everyone that was laughing at him.

"Wafu! He fell for it!" Lia cheered happily as she jumped up and now. "The dumb idol fell for it!"

"You guys are the best!" complimented Miyu as she was crying from laughing so hard.

"Maybe we should apologize…" Rie quietly suggested as she looked down, feeling a little guilty. "And he looks scary when he's mad…" She said as Rie thought about it and tears came down her eyes.

"Futo you bastard! How dare you make such an adorable girl cry!" lashed out Miyu as she stomped up to Futo.

"You dumb idol! I won't allow you to bully my sister!" Lia lashed out angrily at Futo as she walked towards Miyu.

"Shall we Lia?" asked Miyu with a smirk.

"Let's do it Miss Miyu!" Lia nodded with a pouty face.

"Prepare yourself idol boy!" roared the two as they charged Futo and he ran away.

"Are you okay?" Sayuri quietly asked Rie as she hugged Masaomi tightly.

"Y-Yeah," sniffled Rie.

"Rie-chan, why don't I treat you to something. It can be anything you like to help you feel better." Megumi walked up to Rie and suggested to her while smiling.

"O-Okay," answered Rie as she wiped her tears.

"Why don't we ask Lia-chan if she wants to come as well." Megumi suggested again as she looked around for Lia.

"I wanna go too!" whined Wataru.

"You can come too if you want, Wataru-chan." Megumi looked over at Wataru and told him.

"Yay!" cheered Wataru. "And Masaomi-nii has to come too! Ooh! And Onee-chan!" he exclaimed bubbly.

"Why not. Everyone will come. It's my treat." Megumi nodded happily then looked over at the others. "What do you guys think?"

"Why not?" agreed Iori and all of the other siblings grumbled in agreement also.

"Okay then. We can wait for those two to finish up and we'll leave." Megumi smiled and waited for the two to come down.

"Where should we go?" asked Ukyo.

"What about we head to the park?" suggested Ema. Everyone agreed and after Miyu, Futo, and Lia returned, they set off to the park. It was early fall, so the leaves were scattered everywhere as the large family headed to the park. When they got there, they put out several blankets and some tea and snacks that Ukyo and Ema had prepared.

"Let's go play Rie-chan!" exclaimed Lia as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"I wanna play too!" cheered Wataru excitedly.

"Will Sayuri-chan come too?" asked Rie quietly. Sayuri, who was holding Masaomi's hand with Jun in the other, looked up at him and he smiled. She then went with the twins and Wataru to play on the playground.

"They're so lively," commented Azusa.

"It's good they are all around the same age so they get along," added in Louis. Then, Miyu bursted out in laughter and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What are you laughing about Miyu-san?" asked Ukyo.

"Y-You guys are hilarious! Sayuri is fourteen years old!" she revealed. Everyone instantly did a spit take of their tea and looked bug eyed at Miyu.

"Are you serious!?" shouted Yusuke as he looked at Sayuri then back to Miyu.

"Yup!" chirped Miyu.

"T-That was unexpected," admitted Masaomi.

"You guys are idiots," muttered Hoshimi as she rolled her eyes. Abruptly, a man with orange hair came up to the group.

"Fancy seeing you here," greeted Megumi as she waved for him to come and sit.

"Who's he?" asked Hoshimi with an eyebrow raised.

"This is our triplet Natsume! Though he came from a different egg, so he's fraternal!" explained Tsubaki as he slung his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Seriously, I hope no more brothers suddenly pop in, you sure are a big family," commented Miyu.

"So these are two of the girls you were telling me about Azusa?" asked Natsume as he looked over at Miyu and Hoshimi.

"Yup and the other three are playing with Wataru, The ones in the pink and blue coats and the one in a green bunny overcoat with the stuffed bunny," stated Azusa as he pointed at the four who were playing on the swings.

"I see," mumbled Natsume.

"So, how's work going?" asked Megumi.

"It's good. The development of our latest version of Zombie mob 3 is going quicker than planned," explained Natsume.

"Wait, did you just say Zombie mob 3?!" squealed Miyu.

"Yes, why?" questioned Natsume.

"Because it's my favourite game!" exclaimed Miyu until a frown showed up on her face for a split second then disappeared. "Though I only ever played it once," she muttered to herself.

"Really? Then I wouldn't mind getting you a copy," stated Natsume and Miyu got sparkles in her eyes.

"You're the best!" proclaimed Miyu as she squeezed all of the air out of Natsume.

"T-Thanks," choked out Natsume. He sighed and took in a deep breath.

"Megumi, say Ah!" chirped Tsubaki childishly as he held up a strawberry to his wife.

"Ah!" Megumi smiled then opened up her mouth as the strawberry went into her mouth and closes it. "It's sweet." She said as she blushed a little.

"Tone it down for the younger viewers," grumbled Hoshimi as she looked away.

"Sorry Hoshimi." Megumi apologized then looked at the four who are playing around. "How old is the twins and Wataru anyways?" She asked and suddenly looked confused.

"Wataru's 10 turning eleven," stated Masaomi.

"I see. I'm guessing the twins are around that age." Megumi said as she laid on the grass.

"Most likely," agreed Ukyo.

"Megumi!" Lia ran up to Megumi, pointed at Natsume and asked, "Who is this amazing looking guy?!"

"He's another one of the brothers," explained Megumi.

Rie ran up to them but hid behind Lia and quietly asked, "Is he mean like that stupid idol?"

"Nope! Natsume just looks mean, but is a real softie!" revealed Tsubaki with a cheeky grin.

"Yay!" Rie smiled then ran over to Natsume and sat on his lap. "Happy happy Rie~" She quietly said.

"Natsume-nii!" exclaimed Wataru as he came over dragging Sayuri along with him.

"Who's this?" asked Sayuri quietly pointing Jun's hand to Natsume.

"I'm Natsume," introduced Natsume. "Another one of the brothers."

"I guess we didn't introduce ourselves to you, I'm Miyu," introduced Miyu with a grin.

"Hoshimi," curtly introduced Hoshimi.

"I'm Lia! And my twin sister is Rie!" happily greeted Lia as she sat beside Natsume.

"I'm Sayuri, and this is Jun," introduced Sayuri as she walked over to Masaomi and sat closely next to him holding her bunny.

"Natsume's popular already." Megumi commented then started laughing a little. "How cute how everyone's flocking towards him."

"Wow Natsume, what a ladies man," teased Tsubaki.

"Maybe when the twins are older, they can do things to him." Miyu thought as she smirked evilly.

"W-What are you talking about Miyu-san!?" stammered out Natsume with a blush on his face.

"Haha! You're blushing like crazy!" Miyu pointed at Natsume's face then started laughing.

"A-Am not!" retorted Natsume.

"Onii-chan," Rie looked up at Natsume and quietly asked, "Can Lia-chan and I play with you sometime?"

"Yeah sure," answered Natsume as he gave her a small smile.

"Wafu! We get to spend time with Onii-chan!" Lia threw her hands in the air and cheered happily and excitedly.

"So, the twins are obsessed with Natsume and Sayuri clings to Masaomi, but everyone hates me?" grumbled Futo unhappily.

"Shut up you dumb idol!" Lia yelled at Futo then stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't be rude to Onii-chan!"

"Yeah!" shouted Rie and Sayuri quietly and Futo crossed his arms in frustration.

"Now now, calm down." Megumi walked over to the twins and rubbed their heads. "Let's not be too hasty."

"Yes," chorused the twins as they smiled up at Megumi.

"Looks like the twins like Megumi-san." Ema smiled at the three.

"Yeah," agreed Subaru.

"Wataru-chan, let's continue playing!" Lia ran towards Wataru and told him.

"Yeah! Come on Rie-chan!" he exclaimed happily.

"Okay then." Rie nodded then ran towards them after getting off of Natsume's lap.

"Not for too much longer! We're going to have to leave soon!" called out Ukyo to the three.

"Okay!" Wataru nodded then continued playing with Rie and Lia.

"Be careful!" reminded Megumi.

"We will." Rie quietly yelled out but loud enough for Megumi to hear her.

"I feel like a mother," mused Megumi as she rested her head on Tsubaki's shoulder.

"Well, wanna wear one of my creations?" Miyu asked Megumi while smiling.

"Fine, when we get home. As long as it isn't crazy," agreed Megumi with a sigh.

"Yay! I wonder what she looks like in Miyu's cosplay." Tsubaki grinned as he looked at Megumi.

"Don't worry! She'll look great! Along with Sayuri, right Sayuri?" said Miyu with an evil grin as she turned to face Sayuri who was dozing off next to Masaomi.

"I hope you won't do that again…" Sayuri muttered quietly.

"Not today! I have someone else to try it on!" chided Megumi.

"Mind if I watch?!" Tsubaki and Miyu asked Megumi.

"Of course you're invited Tsubaki-san!" said Megumi as her devious grin became even bigger.

"Huh? What about me!? I'm the one who's gonna undress you!" Miyu cried out as she glared at Megumi.

"You can come, but you can't undress me Miyu-san," said Megumi with a sigh.

"Wow, you're such a killjoy Megumi…" Miyu grumbled a little.

"I think it is time we head back to the house, it's almost 5," said Ukyo looking at his watch, realizing that they had spent most of their day here.

"Okay then." Megumi nodded then stood up. "Lia-chan, Rie-chan, Wataru-chan! C'mon! We're going home!"

"We're coming!" chorused the three as they came up to all of their siblings.

"Alright, let's pack up before we head home." Megumi told the three then smiled at them.

"I guess i should get going now," said Natsume as he got up to head back to his own place.

"We'll come over tomorrow Onii-chan!" Lia yelled at Natsume happily.

"Alright," agreed Natsume as he walked off.

"Goodbye Onii-chan!" Rie and Lia waved goodbye to Natsume while smiling.

"Shall we get going?" suggested Masaomi.

"Yeah, we should." Ema nodded in agreement.

"I'm tired now from such a long day," commented Azusa.

"We can all rest up when we get home." Ukyo said then looked at the twins and Wataru who look like they're gonna fall asleep any minute.

"Yeah," agreed Louis with a soft smile.

"Let's go before these three fall asleep." Megumi said as she walked off.

They all went back to the mansion and Ukyo and Ema started to prepare dinner.

"I'm gonna skip dinner, I'm too tired…" Lia said as she threw her body on the couch.

"Same here." Rie nodded then laid next to Lia.

"I'm going," whispered Sayuri as she disappeared from the main living room.

"Where's Sayuri going?" Megumi asked as she saw Sayuri disappear.

"Maybe to dig some of Masaomi-san's stuff out of his room." Miyu said with a devious smirk.

"I highly doubt that," sighed Megumi.

"Who knows when it comes to Sayuri and her obsession." Miyu laughed a little as she sat next to the twins. "But then again she is too adorable to be doing those things! Just like you two!" said Miyu as she patted the twin's heads.

"You're eyes look way too scary for me to believe that…" Megumi said then sighed again.

"Ah, what an annoying day," muttered Hoshimi as she laid down on the couch. "The only thing I liked was the fact that the twins pulled a prank on that stupid bitch."

"You're just jealous that I'm famous," snarled Futo as he was walking through the living room.

"Piss off you dumbass bitch! I hate sharing a room with you…" Hoshimi grumbled as she frowned a little. "You're the worst since you made Rie cry this morning."

"I didn't do anything, and I'm not happy about sharing a room with you either," retorted Futo as he glared at her.

"Wanna go there now ya dumb broad!?" Hoshimi stood up and pointed at him while glaring.

"I don't have time to argue with you now," scoffed Futo as he briskly walked away.

"Well I ain't done with you!" Hoshimi followed him as she started yelling at him.

"Ah young love. I think they're falling in love but they're too stupid to realize it." Miyu said as she pictured Futo and Hoshimi dating then started laughing. "Ah too good. It's amazing."

"Miyu-san, I wouldn't push it that far," said Megumi with a sigh. "But they would look pretty cute dating," she mumbled to herself as she pictured it.

"Alright, tonight, I sleep in Azusa's room." Miyu said then looked at Azusa. "Are you okay with that? Wait, you have to be since I forced everyone, except Megumi, to sleep in a room with someone."

"Are you just going to sleep in everyone's room?" muttered Azusa.

"Nope. Not Wataru's, not Futo's, not Masaomi's, not even Megumi and Tsubaki's room." Miyu shook her head then said, "Just the others so, I guess I'm sleeping in everyone's room."

"You're leaving me so soon," pouted Kaname teasingly.

"Nah, I might sleep in your room after I sleep in everyone's room." Miyu shook her head then told him.

"That's great, can't wait until then," said Kaname with a flirty smile and Ukyo came up behind him and smacked the back of his head with a frying pan.

"Well, now that everything's taken care of," Megumi said then walked off. "I'm heading to bed."

"I guess no one wants dinner, I'll just leave the preparations we've already done in the fridge for tomorrow," muttered Ukyo as he went to clean up the kitchen.

"Megumi!" Tsubaki cried out to his wife then ran after her.

"Poor Tsubaki-san. Shall we head to bed now?" Miyu asked Azusa sleepily.

"Yeah and if those two do something, just ignore it." Azusa nodded then warned her. "It will help you."

"Noted," she answered as they went off to bed.

"We should go to bed too." Ema suggested as she walked off.

Everyone in the Asahina family then headed off to bed early from their exhausting day.


	4. An Odd Day

**A/N: **we're back with another chapter! Okay, this took a long time since Maiko and I were both busy but, we managed to finish the chapter! I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer! We do not own Brothers Conflict or any of its characters! Just our OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter Three: An Odd Day**

* * *

About a week later, Rie and Lia run up to Megumi with a curious expression on their faces.

"Megumi-sama, can we go to school?" Lia asked Megumi and tilted her head.

"Do you really want to?" questioned Megumi.

"Yes please." Rie nodded and quietly said.

"Well, school starts next week, so I'm sure Masaomi or Ukyo could get you two enrolled," said Megumi with a smile as she patted both of their heads.

"Yay!" The twins cheered happily then ran around the house aimlessly.

"They're full of energy early in the morning," commented Tsubaki as he walked down the stairs.

"Actually," Megumi said then looked at Tsubaki. "They were asking if they can go to school and I said that either Masaomi or Ukyo can get them enrolled."

"Those two in school? Then that school is in trouble," teased Tsubaki playfully.

"Why do you say that?" Megumi tilted her head and asked her husband. "I think school will be good for Rie-chan and Lia-chan." She stated then smiled gently. "It'll also be a good way for them to make new friends." Megumi added.

"Ah, you have a point," agreed Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki-sama!" Lia ran towards Tsubaki then smiled at him. "Are you and Megumi-sama thinking of having kids?"

Tsubaki blushed and stuttered out, "W-W-W-What makes you ask that all of a sudden?"

"Aha! You _are_ thinking about having kids!" Lia yelled then pointed at Tsubaki's blushing face. "Your face proves it too!"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about…" muttered Tsubaki with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If you guys do it, what will his or her name be?" Rie asked as she ran up towards them.

"I want a girl named Kyoko," chimed Megumi with a smile on her face.

"Cute!" Rie happily complimented with a smile coming across her face.

"Very," agreed Tsubaki as he wrapped an arm around Megumi's waist.

"Let's go bug that dumb idol Rie-chan." Lia suggested then ran off towards Futo's room.

"Have fun!" exclaimed Megumi.

"Okay Megumi-sama." Rie nodded then ran off. "Wait for me Lia-chan!"

"Poor Futo," said Tsubaki then he smirked, "I've been waiting for this my whole life!"

"You're not gonna watch them prank Futo right?" Megumi looked at Tsubaki then asked him as she tilted her head to the side.

"No, but I'll happily listen to his screams~" chided tsubaki with a cheeky grin.

Megumi justed sighed and asked, "Were you always like this…?"

"Hmmm, I guess!" answered Tsubaki.

"Well whatever. We should probably get ready then." Megumi suggested then smiled a little. "C'mon, let's go."

"We should really tell Masaomi-nii about the twins wanting to go to school first," said Tsubaki.

"Oh yeah. I wonder if the other three wants to go as well…" Megumi nodded then pondered a little.

"There he is!" exclaimed Tsubaki pointing to the top of the stairs. "Morning Masaomi-nii! Sayuri-chan!" he greeted.

"Perfect timing actually." Megumi said as she saw both Masaomi and Sayuri. "Can we talk about Rie-chan and Lia-chan?"

"yeah okay, what do you want to talk about?" asked Masaomi as he came down the stairs with Sayuri latched onto his arm.

"Rie-chan and Lia-chan want to go to school." Megumi told Masaomi about Rie and Lia's demand.

"Really? I don't see a problem. They can go to Wataru's school," replied Masaomi a little shocked about them wanting to go to school.

"Oh really? How wonderful!" Megumi smiled then ran off. "Rie-chan, Lia-chan, I have wonderful news for you!"

"Me… Too…" said Sayuri quietly.

"What was that?" Masaomi asked then looked at Sayuri with confusion. "What did you say?"

"I want to go… too… to school," she said making her voice as loud as she could, though it wasn't that much louder.

"Okay then." Masaomi nodded then patted Sayuri's head while giving her a smile.

"Where would she enroll? Futo's old middle school?" questioned Tsubaki.

After Tsubaki mentioned Futo, the three heard a very loud scream from faraway and Rie and Lia came running down while smiling.

"We got him!" chanted Rie.

"What an idiot! He fell for the same trick twice!" Lia cheered loudly with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh brother," sighed Masaomi.

"You damn brats!" Futo howled out as he ran towards the twins. "Stop pranking me!"

"They… got him… so good…!" exclaimed Hoshimi through her laughter.

"Hoshimi!" Lia saw Hoshimi come down and she ran towards the laughing girl. "Wanna help Rie-chan and I plan for the next one?" She asked with an evil smirk.

"Of course~" agreed Hoshimi as she grabbed the littles girl's hands and led them away, but before they were out of sight, Hoshimi turned around and smirked at Futo.

"I feel bad that Miss Hoshimi has to share a room with an idol that's really dumb…" Rie quietly said, while watching Lia and Hoshimi walk off.

"C'mon Rie-chan! You don't want to miss out on all the fun!" called out Hoshimi.

"Coming Miss Hoshimi!" Rie called out quietly, but enough for her to hear then ran off.

Masaomi sighed a little then turned back to Sayuri, "Do you think you want to go to middle school?" Before Sayuri could answer, Miyu rushed down.

"I finally got Megumi to cosplay in one of my outfits!" Miyu yelled out, feeling quite proud of herself. "Megumi, come down!"

"It's embarrassing!" called out Megumi from an unseen place.

Miyu sighed then walked back upstairs and dragged Megumi down.

"There. You're down now!" Miyu said then smiled.

"You look nice Megumi," complimented Masaomi with a small smile.

"Thanks but-"

"Megumi-sama!" Lia yelled out then came down with Ema. "Ema-san wants to say something." She said then looked up at Ema as Rie came down with Hoshimi.

"W-What is it?" Questioned Megumi.

"Well," Ema started saying then looked down at the thing in her hand. "Juli's sick."

"Who's Juli?" asked Miyu.

"That weird yet stupid looking thing in Ema-san's hand." Lia pointed at Juli and replied.

"Cute," mumbled Sayuri quietly looking at the little squirrel.

"It looks weird…" Rie mumbled the same thing that Lia said then looked at Juli. "It looks dead…" She quietly said.

"Ema, we'll have to bring him to the vet," explained Ukyo who had come in. "I'll take you there if you'd like," he offered.

"Ema-san! Can I come too?!" Lia asked Ema and grinned.

"I wanna come too…" Rie also said quietly then smiled a little.

"If you two want to you can," answered Ema with a smile at the two.

"Yay!" Lia and Rie cheered happily then ran upstairs to get their coats and hats.

"Ah Miyu-chan, I was wondering if you also wanted to go to school? You could go to Ema and Yusuke's highschool and Sayuri will be going to the middle school," asked Masaomi to Miyu.

"I'd love to go to high school but, I think you should make Sayuri take the high school entrance exam," replied Miyu with a grin.

"Why? She is fourteen right?" asked Masaomi confused.

"Trust me… Just take to the high school exam," assured Miyu.

Lia and Rie came down then they ran towards Megumi and Tsubaki with smiles on their faces.

"If you get kids, tell me so I can name them!" Lia said.

"I wanna name them too…" Rie also said.

"Of course you can help me pick out names. Now hurry along with Ema-san and Ukyo-san if you want to go to the vet," said Megumi as she patted their heads.

"Goodbye!" The twins yelled out then they ran out of the house happily.

"So much energy. I wish I had that much energy," said Tsubaki with a sigh.

"Kids," Miyu looked at Tsubaki and Megumi and grinned while raising an eyebrow. "You two are gonna have kids?"

Megumi and Tsubaki both blushed while Megumi stuttered out, "U-U-U-U-Um, w-we don't know y-yet."

"Uh-huh, sure." Miyu smirked then started laughing. "Keep telling yourself that."

"Now now, let's all calm down a little," said Masaomi trying to stop Miyu from going further.

"I'm gonna take this off now…" Megumi sighed then walked upstairs.

"Let me take pictures first!" whined Tsubaki following her upstairs his camera ready in his hands.

"Take anymore pictures and I'll rip your heart out!" Megumi threatened.

"Megumi! Don't be so mean! Just three I swear!" he pouted and negotiated with his wife.

"I still wonder why Megumi decided to marry Tsubaki." Miyu wondered as she stopped laughing.

"With those two you never really know," said Masaomi with a light chuckle.

Just when Miyu was about to say something, they heard a loud scream coming from upstairs.

"What was that?" asked Sayuri softly worry trailing her voice.

"I wonder if Hoshimi pranked Futo since Lia and Rie are gone." Miyu predicted. "Those three get along so well."

As soon as Miyu said that, Hoshimi came running down the stairs laughing like a maniac.

"Let me guess, I was right?" Miyu asked Hoshimi then smirked a little. "If so then I'm amazing."

"Fuuto's angry face, is the best frickin thing ever!" said Hoshimi as she collapsed onto the couch in a fit of laughter.

"You know, I wonder if Rie is happy doing this kind of stuff with you and Lia…" Miyu pondered for a bit. "What do you think Hoshimi?"

"How should I know." Hoshimi rolled her eyes and said, "When she comes back, why don't you ask her yourself."

"Maybe, but, I can barely hear her. I think she's quieter than Sayuri or about the same level of quietness as Sayuri." Miyu shrugged then said while sighing.

"I think those two can get along or something." Hoshimi said.

"Going away from that subject," Miyu said then smirked a little. "I still think you and Futo are gonna get along and eventually start dating."

Hoshimi blushed bright red and shouted, "Like I'd date that idiot in a million years! Never! Never!"

"You say that but," Miyu rolled her eyes while smirking then pointed at Hoshimi's face. "Why are you blushing huh?"

"W-W-Whatever!" stuttered out Hoshimi as she huffed and crossed her arms.

"We're back!" Lia and Rie shouted as they entered the house.

"Welcome home," greeted Masaomi.

"Hoshimi," Lia ran towards Hoshimi and grinned and asked, "Did you do it?!"

Hoshimi immediately perked up and smirked, "I did~!"

"Wafu! Yay! He fell for it again!" Lia cheered then ran upstairs. "What an idiot!"

"What did you guys even do to him anyways?" asked Miyu rolling her eyes but smiling a bit.

"U-Um, i-it's a little too embarrassing to say…" Rie quietly replied then ran upstairs.

Miyu raised an eyebrow and turned to Hoshimi, "Well? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Do you seriously want to know that Lia forced Rie to do something to the idiot?" Hoshimi raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Of course I do~" replied Miyu.

"Well, before the two left, Lia forced Rie to kiss the idiot's cheek and after they left, I used the same trick they used."

"So you do like him! Hah!" cheered Miyu.

"N-No I don't! Rie asked me to do it and Lia agreed to it so, I was forced to do it! It was funny since he fell for it twice." Hoshimi rolled her eyes while blushing and said. "So don't say that I like him again!"

"Whatever you say~" chirped Miyu.

Rie came downstairs and she walked up to Hoshimi and quietly asked, "Do you wanna help Lia-chan and I plan our next attack…? Lia-chan says that it might be better than the others."

"Heck yeah I do!" exclaimed Hoshimi.

After Hoshimi left, Rie followed her until she was stopped by Miyu.

"Hey Rie, are you even okay with this?" She asked. "I mean, do you enjoy this like those two?"

"I-I-I guess so," replied Rie quietly, "I like anything that Lia-chan does."

"What do you when you're not with Lia?" Miyu asked another question. "I'm sure it's not pranks or anything."

"I-I-I don't really know, I spend all my time with Lia-chan," answered Rie.

"Stop pestering my sister!" Lia ran downstairs and yelled at Miyu while hugging Rie. "What are you? An idiot who constantly picks on my sister?!"

"L-Lia-chan, she wasn't doing anything bad," whispered Rie in her sister's ear.

"Whatever, you know I hate it when people bug us all the time." Lia rolled her eyes and reminded Rie.

"I-I know," said Rie to her sister.

"I'm gonna go back upstairs! I'll tell you our plan after Hoshimi and I finish up planning it!" Lia told Rie then looked at Sayuri. "Try spending time with Sayuri-sama!" She said then ran upstairs.

"O-Okay…" replied Rie as she looked over at Sayuri who was holding Jun and and sitting on the couch. "U-Um, hello Sayuri-sama." Rie greeted Sayuri then smiled a little.

Sayuri turned her head and looked at Rie then took Jun's hand and waved it at the small girl.

"That's cute." Rie quietly complimented then sat next to Sayuri.

"Ah, yeah," replied Sayuri hugging Jun to her tightly.

"Rie-chan! We're ready!" Lia yelled loudly from upstairs.

"Coming," answered Rie as loudly as she could. "I'll talk to you later Sayuri-sama." Rie bowed then ran off.

"Bye bye," said Sayuri to Rie.

"What's Rie-chan and Lia-chan doing?" Megumi asked as she walked downstairs. "I just saw Rie-chan run past me. So, what's happening with the twins?"

"Hoshimi and them are going to pull another prank on Fuuto," explained Miyu.

"How many pranks have they done?" Megumi asked again, tilting her head slightly.

"Who knows?" answered Miyu sighing.

Megumi sighed then yelled out, "Rie-chan! Lia-chan! Can I please talk to you!? I need to ask you something!"

"But Megumi-sama! We're doing something really important!" whined Lia from upstairs.

"Get down here now dammit!" Megumi hollered loudly then crossed her arms.

Lia and Rie quickly rushed down and stood straight as boards in front of Megumi.

"How many times have you two pulled pranks of Futo, huh?" Megumi asked as she tilted her head to the side. "If it's about five or six, you guys better stop."

"We only did two today we swear!" exclaimed Lia and Rie nodded in agreement.

"Apologize or you two won't go see Natsume." Megumi threatened as a dark aura appeared behind her.

"B-But he was being an idiot idol!" whined Lia.

"Alright, you won't be able to go to school now." Megumi crossed her arms then frowned.

Rie started to tear up and then broke out into sobs, "Wahhh! I-I-I-I'm s-sorry Meg-umi-s-sama!"

"It's alright. Just tell Futo you're sorry and everything'll be okay. I promise." Megumi hugged Rie and told her.

"Fuuto come down now!" called out Miyu to the idol.

"Do we have to apologize?" Lia complained. "I can't forgive him for making Rie-chan cry the other day."

"He's your big brother, it's the right thing to do," explained Megumi patting Lia's head as an angry Fuuto came down the stairs.

"Fine! I'm sorry for pulling pranks on you!" Lia grumbled and apologized while crossing her arms.

"Finally," said Fuuto with a sigh rolling his eyes. He added, "They better stop."

"W-We will." Rie nodded. "W-We promise."

"Oh but don't expect them to stop from me idol boy~" said Hoshimi with a smirk as she walked through the living room.

"Wafu! Hoshimi can keep our streak going!" Lia cheered in relief when Hoshimi told Futo.

"Don't worry Lia-chan, I won't let you down," declared Hoshimi as her smirk widened.

"So, Futo's lover is still pranking him huh…" Megumi sighed then shook her head in disapproval. "That's just wonderful…"

"Don't worry Megumi-san, I'm sure they'll confess soon enough~" said Miyu with a snicker.

"So you think so too." Megumi looked at Miyu and smiled. "Well, it'll happen. They're just too blind to notice." She said then laughed a little.

"At least someone else can see it," agreed Miyu laughing a little as Fuuto and Hoshimi were arguing.

"Hold on, Hoshimi is in love with the idiot!?" Lia asked then looked at the two who are currently arguing. "What's wrong with you Hoshimi?! Why do you love that stupid idiot?!"

Hoshimi and Fuuto both turned their heads at Lia's statement and they both blushed. "L-L-Like I'd like an idiot like him! Never!" denied Hoshimi.

"I-If they get married and have kids, I-I wanna name them…" Rie declared as she nodded to Lia's statement.

"Like I'd marry this girl in a billion years!" shouted Fuuto as his blush became bigger.

"The idiot's a liar Rie-chan," Lia looked at Rie and told her. "If you meet a guy, just pray that he's not an idiot or a liar like this stupid idol." She warned her sister.

"O-Okay," said Rie mentally noting what her sister said.

"The twins agree too." Miyu smirked and said, "I knew that they'll see it."

"We don't like each other!" shouted the two as they both stormed off in opposite directions.

"U-Um, F-Futo-nii, c-can I ask you something?" Rie asked Futo as she ran up to him.

Futo took a deep breath and sighed, "What is it?"

"W-Why did you decide to be an idol anyways when you're an idiot?" Rie quietly asked as she tilted her head.

Futo glared slightly at her but then stopped not wanting to upset her, "Gah, it's not something you need to know."

"Gao…" Rie looked down and started fidgeting with her coat then dress. "I-I'm curious since idols are somewhat cool..."

"For your information child, I'm a very popular idol. Infact, I have work right now so I'll be seeing you later," scoffed Futo as he briskly walked away and exited.

"Gao… He walked away…" Rie sighed in disappointment. "Meanie…"


End file.
